Lullaby of Love
by JenCollins1
Summary: Dan just can't fall asleep but, luckily, Phil's too bright to let him be swallowed up by the darkness inside their tour bus. And, well, if using each other as a bed is part of the deal, Dan's not complaining.


_**Co-written with amazing WordsAblaze**_

 **Lullaby of Love.**

It was night, everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Dan as, for some reason, he just couldn't sleep, his mind rushing too fast to let him.

He tried his best to fall asleep but ended up being even more awake than when he first went to the bunk beds.

He carefully slipped out of his bed, standing in the middle of the aisle, just in his boxers.

He just stood there, listening.

Then he slowly slipped into Phil's bunk, curling under the blanket next to Phil.

Slowly wrapping his arms around Phil's waist, breathing in his scent, he already felt more calm than before. Everything slowed down.

Phil shifted in his sleep, blinking sleepily, smiling when he saw Dan.

He wrapped his arms around Dan in return, kissing his forehead.

\- You okay? - Phil whispered, his voice hoarse.

Dan just shook his head, not being able to speak, a big lump sitting in his throat.

Phil sighed but didn't push him away, just nodded and turned so they were facing each other.

Dan looked Phil into eyes, his bottom lip starting to tremble; he bit it hard, almost drawing out blood to stop it.

Phil's eyebrows furrowed and he reached out to brush the area under Dan's eyes, wiping away the tears that hadn't fallen yet but might have.

\- It's okay, Dan, - Phil murmured, smiling.

He pulled Dan into a warm embrace and, without warning, started to hum.

Dan didn't recognise the tune but it sounded sweet and he could feel it vibrating through their bodies as well hear it.

He focused on the sound, the way Phil sounded perfect, and let his urge to cry fade away.

Dan let go of his bottom lip, slowly pushing them against Phil's throat, closing his eyes.

Phil stopped humming for a moment, his breath hitching, but then he started again, his voice smooth and his arms tightening around Dan's back, holding him more securely.

Dan slowly lifted his head, letting one hand rest on Phil's cheek.

He could see the brightness of Phil's eyes even in the pitch black dark that surrounded them.

Dan itched even closer to Phil, if that was even possible, putting one leg around Phil's waist, so he could get even closer.

He let his head fall further back into what looked like an uncomfortable position just so he could stare into Phil's brightness-filled eyes.

Phil stared back, his eyes sparkling with love and care, and Dan felt a smile settle on his face. He couldn't help it, he loved Phil's smile, it made him want to smile as well.

By now, Phil had finished his original song and had started humming a more familiar one, one that he almost recognised but couldn't quite make out because he was too focused on Phil's bright eyes.

Dan let his fingers trace over Phil's face, sliding around, feeling it.

He moved to do something, maybe kiss Phil, but he was stopped by a knock on the main door.

Phil blinked in shock. - Who wants us at this hour? -

Because the two of them were alone in the tour bus, they had to get up, they had to see who was knocking.

Dan sighed, getting up, standing to the side, letting Phil go to see who was it because he was wearing more clothes than Dan.

He watched as Phil opened the door a little, then stepped back in shock. A little worried, he went to stand behind Phil, lacing their fingers together to comfort Phil.

Turns out, their manager had gotten locked out. Again.

After an awkward laugh, they let their manager in and went back to their separate areas, Phil climbing back into his bunk. Dan got ready to climb into his, with his head hung low.

He started to climb but a hand on his wrist stopped him, Phil's hand.

He turned, shocked. Phil's smile was soft, sleepy, but sure. - And where are you going, Mr Howell? -

Dan furrowed his brows, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, he still wasn't quite ready to speak at all.

Somehow, Phil understood this, simply guiding him back so they were standing together, their whole bodies pressed together, then he tilted sideways.

Dan's heart jumped.

But they landed safely, the mattress making a soft rustling noise under them as they landed on it.

Phil grinned up at Dan. - This is better than your bunk, right? -

Dan nodded, sliding between Phil's legs, laying on top of him, flat, letting his head rest on Phil's chest, listening to his heartbeat, closing his eyes already.

He felt his whole body rise and fall every time Phil breathed, it was like a lullaby, he felt so soothed, so calm.

Before he could let out a sigh of satisfaction, the movement stopped.

Shocked, he looked up, worried that Phil had suddenly fallen off the bed or something. But no, he was just holding his breath, his face a little red as he smirked cheekily.

Dan let out some sort of angry and hurt noise, hitting Phil in the shoulder as if to yell what an idiot Phil was for fooling him like that.

Phil started to breathe again and grinned sheepishly, pouting up at Dan with an innocent shine in his eyes.

Dan shook his head, lifting himself up even more with his hands, as if to get up fully and out of the bed.

He smiled to himself when Phil gasped and pulled him back down, grabbing his shoulders as if Dan was his new oxygen and he couldn't live without him.

\- Don't leave, - Phil murmured quietly, softly, - I need you here. -

Dan knew that he needed Phil more than Phil actually needed him but he still lay back down fully, resting his head over Phil's heartbeat, letting one hand slide up and start to trace his fingers over the side of Phil's face.

He felt Phil smile happily and it was probably one of the best things he'd ever felt. Phil's face was smooth and feeling the smile made him grin too.

He still didn't want to say anything so he started tapping on Phil's arm with his other hand, tapping out nothing in particular, just random rhythms he could think of.

After a couple of minutes when he was sure that Phil had fall asleep yet again, he slowly pulled himself up on his elbows, looking down at Phil under him, slowly leaning down, hovering over his lips, then slowly and softly, as if they was made of the tiniest, most fragile glass, pressed his lips against Phil's oh so soft ones, closing his eyes.

For a second, he thought Phil had woken up because he shifted under him but he hadn't, he stayed asleep, his eyes shut.

But even in sleep, he made a grabbing motion with his hands, as if reaching for Dan, as if he knew Dan might leave, as if he wanted to stay with Dan forever.

Once again, Dan lay back down, shifting to lie on his side and give Phil more space. He ended up lying on the edge of the bunk, almost falling off, simply watching Phil.

 _I love you,_

he said without a sound, in his mind, taking Phil's hand in his, starting to play with his fingers, not taking his eyes off Phil's face.

Phil looked so peaceful, his hair messy and natural, his muscles relaxed, no wrinkles or crinkles on his face. Dan could stare at him forever and not get bored.

Well, Dan could have stared at him forever, had the therapeutic sound of Phil inhaling and exhaling not been so soporific. As it is, his eyelids started drooping and he ended up asleep within the next few minutes, still on top of Phil, the two of them pressed together like sardines in a can.

This time, the darkness didn't crush down on him, it wrapped around him, soothed him, made him feel safe, all because Phil was so bright, brighter a lighthouse, shining like a star.


End file.
